


...And Two's Company

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Series: "Another Sort of Happy Ending" Verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, ed and lan fan bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: In which Ed and Ling have some unfinished business, Ed goes to the spa with Lan Fan, and there are shenanigans in the sparring ring.





	

Ed was awoken early the next morning by Ling poking him in the back, both with his finger and his dick. He flipped over to be met with Ling’s most charming smile. With some perfunctory grumbling he carefully pushed back the covers without waking Winry. They kissed lazily, palming at each other haphazardly. Ed slid his hand between them as they grappled. Ling looked at Ed, suddenly very serious.

“You know I love you, right?”

Ed struggled against the urge to flick his eyes away and instead settled for pressing reassuring kisses to Ling’s jaw.

“I know,” he murmured against the slight stubble there, “After all these years, of course I know.”

“I still wanted to make sure you knew though,” Ling said, wrapping a loose fist in Ed’s hair as he kissed a line down Ling’s body.

“Me too,” he whispered around a kiss to Ling’s hip before putting his mouth to work on Ling’s cock. Familiarity took over and Ed finished him quickly, Ling coming with a shudder into his mouth. He turned to catch Winry watching them with sleepy eyes.

“Morning,” she yawned, “nice little show I woke up to. Are you two always this sappy?”

Ed ignored her teasing, his sleepiness winning out over his ego this time.

“If we got you too worked up you an’ Ling can sort it out. ‘M going back to sleep,” he said, the pillow muffling the latter half of his sentence. He had drifted off before he heard either of them reply to that.

He woke fully a few hours later to find himself alone. He pulled on one of the extraordinarily comfortable Xingese robes and stepped out in search of the others. A servant standing in the hall helpfully directed him to one of the Emperor’s informal dining rooms. 

Ling, Winry, and Lan Fan all sat on the ornate cushions around the table. A chorus of good mornings greeted him as he joined them and began eagerly digging into the banquet of food laid out before him. 

“How did you sleep?” Lan Fan asked him from across the table, and Ling cut across Ed before he could reply.

“How could he not have had the best sleep of his life with two beauties as bedmates?” he asked, hooking a casual arm around Winry. Ed wondered idly if they had taken him up on his suggestion after all when he had fallen asleep. Lan Fan looked utterly unfazed by the whole situation. Ed shot her a grin that she returned in her subtle manner. 

“I just wonder when my lovely consort will join us,” Ling said with a pointed glance at Lan Fan who continued primly drinking her tea. 

“Well, it looks like you’ll have Ed all to yourself tonight. Lan Fan and I are going out together,” Winry said.

“You would abandon us so soon Miss Winry? How cold of you,” Ling exclaimed in mock hurt.

“You boys will have lots of fun without us won’t you.”

“I can assure you, you’ll be quite disappointed that you missed out. 

Ed polished off his plate and stood with a stretch. He decided he would leave them to their banter and spend the beginning of his day in the world-famous spas housed in the Xingese capital. Lan Fan rose as well and offered to accompany him. Grateful for company - and for a companion fluent in Xingese - he acquiesced. 

He kissed Winry and Ling goodbye before he headed out. Lan Fan looked at him as they walked with a slightly curious smile. After all the years they had spent visiting he’d learned to read her subtle expressions and she in turn had become more open with them, wearing her mask less frequently in their company. 

“What is it?” Ed asked with a friendly shoulder bump that he regretted slightly for a moment after. He always forgot that her left arm was still automail.

“You, his highness, Winry. It makes me very happy to see all of you together.”

“He told you she joined us last night?”

“He did,” she said. It amazed Ed for a moment just how far both of them have come. When he first met Lan Fan she would have jumped at anyone’s throat who so much as touched Ling and he had been much the same with Winry. It was funny how much jealousy they had all managed to unlearn with the more time they all spent together.

“I’m glad,” Ed said, not really feeling a need to clarify what he was glad for. Everything seemed worthy of gratitude at that moment.

He smiled at her softly and tested out a Xingese phrase she had taught him a few years back that roughly translated to, “I appreciate your concern for my well being.”

Looking more than a little impressed, she responded in kind. “You still have much to learn,” she said still in Xingese.

“Good thing I have an excellent teacher.”

They continued in Lan Fan’s language as far as Ed’s poor grasp of it would allow. He reflected on how much he appreciated lighthearted moments with her given how dire the circumstances of their first few meetings were. Peaceful times had been good to her. She had grown even further into her adult beauty and everything about her glowed with more confidence. She returned Ling’s teasing in kind now, spoke to Ed and Winry as valued equals, and hid herself less from the world.

He realized without much surprise that he cared for Lan Fan a great deal. She had been as constant a fixture in his life as Ling. Though he tried to lie to himself that he didn’t make attachments easily, his heart was shockingly open to their Xingese counterparts. 

Ed found himself thinking that as much as Ling joked about it, he wouldn’t mind at all if Lan Fan joined them in bed some time. In fact, the thought had his mind wandering down some paths that were rather unsavory for the middle of the day in public. He shook them from his mind for the moment, ready to enjoy a hot soak and some world-famous Xingese massage.

Half an hour later he was gritting his teeth while suddenly remembering that Xingese massage hurt like fuck until your muscles relaxed. Lan Fan had wandered off after they soaked in the hot spring, doing whatever it was she chose to do. He hoped that she was treating herself to something nice, the poor girl still worked herself to the bone keeping watch over Ling’s flighty ass.

They finished up by the middle of the afternoon and returned to the palace for a light lunch. Everything in Xing amazed Ed, but nothing so much as the food. Crisp and light pieces of duck in one dish, another with fresh greens, stir fried vegetables and rice over there, and fluffy dumplings to top it all off. After heartily digging in he sat back, with a hand on his slightly distended stomach. Yes, there was nothing quite like a good Xingese meal. As he and Lan Fan relaxed after their meal, Ling and Winry came floating back through. Winry suppressed a yawn, which caught Ling’s eye.

“Up too early this morning, Miss Winry?” he asked with a devilish wink. Oh, they had definitely done something while Ed was asleep. No matter how tired he might be, he’d get his chance to see next time...

“Mhm. I think I might go for a nap.” She wandered off to one of the many bedrooms.

“Ed, come spar with me?” Ling asked sweetly.

“You can put the puppy dog eyes away, I’m always down to beat you up.”

In the years following the Promised Day, Ling had been instrumental in helping Ed adapt to fighting without his automail. It was one of the few things he missed about the metal arm, though he certainly didn’t miss the constant maintenance. Ed was still a fair hand to hand combatant after all the years of training with Izumi, but Ling had taught him how to properly handle a sword. He still slipped up sometimes and clapped his hands together before a fight.

“What do you want to do, weapons or hand to hand?” Ed asked as he kicked off his shoes.

“Hand to hand,” Ling said, already stripping down. Ed rolled his eyes at Ling’s affinity for semi-nudity at almost all times.

“What kind of emperor are you, running around half naked all the time?” Ed taunted as they began to circle each other.

“I don’t think you have a problem with it,” Ling quipped back. Then he lunged forward in an effort to trip Ed. 

“Too slow!” 

Ed danced out of the way and responded with a kick at Ling’s chest, which was immediately deflected with an elbow. Unfazed, Ed used his other leg to sweep under Ling’s. He tumbled backwards, but used his momentum to move through a backward somersault to stand up again. This time it was Ed who charged and was met with a forearm block. In the corner of his vision he saw Ling’s foot whistling around and couldn’t dodge before it struck him in the ribs. 

He stumbled but managed to duck beneath Ling’s next swing. Taking his advantage, he barrelled straight into Ling’s torso, managing to push him to the ground. They grappled on the floor, rolling over and over in the fight to pin each other. Ling managed to land a punch on Ed’s cheek with a satisfying smack, but wasn’t expecting Ed to lock his legs around him and flip them one last time. Pinning Ling’s wrists down, Ed crowed his victory.

“Ha! You still can’t beat me when we go hand to hand.”

“Just watch, I’ll have you begging for mercy next time we swordfight.”

“Is that an innuendo? Because I think that if we’re _swordfighting_ , then I’ll be the one who’s making you beg for mercy.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna see about that?”

Ed chuckled and pressed a kiss against Ling’s lips. Then he whispered, “First one to the bed gets to top,” before dashing off down the hall.

Huffing and puffing by the time he reached Ling’s room, he threw himself onto the bed with a mighty leap.

“First!” he shouted, as Ling burst into the room after him.

“Maybe I let you win because I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Don’t care either way,” Ed said, beckoning Ling over as he peeled off his shirt.

“You’re sweaty.”

“So are you, but you don’t see me complaining. If you’re in such a talkative mood, why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you want.”

“Kiss me.”

Ed eagerly complied to that, fitting their lips together again. While he and Winry usually melted into their kisses, kissing Ling was more active. They smiled and nipped at each other, their breath mixing heavy and hot. Ed pulled out the tie holding up Ling’s hair. It spilled over his shoulders in black sheets, leaving plenty for Ed to take a fistful of. Ling moaned into his mouth as Ed tugged on it.

“Nnnh, touch me.”

Ed was happy to comply again. His fingers wandered leisurely across Ling’s chest, tweaking a nipple here or there. As much fun as it might be to take him hard and fast, Ed felt more like going achingly slow. For the moment, at least. 

He licked along the sensitive parts of Ling’s neck and chest, the light sweat they had worked up tasting salty on his tongue. Remembering something Winry had liked, he trailed the pads of his fingers ever so lightly across all of the surface of Ling’s skin that he could reach. Ed could see goosebumps visibly rising where he stroked his fingers. He traced circles around Ling’s nipples, using the edges of blunted off nails to elicit a tremble. With a gentle push, Ed rolled Ling onto his front so he could continue teasing.

He straddled himself across Ling’s ass, leaving the expanse of skin on his back free for the taking. Ed ground down into Ling, a little selfishly, before continuing with just his fingertips. He wanted to see if he could turn Ling into a wreck before their clothes were even all the way off. As far as he could tell, he was doing a damn good job of it. Ling had more or less turned to jelly beneath his hands, his face relaxed and tension disappearing from his shoulders.

Satisfied, Ed began slipping his fingers tantalizingly beneath the waist of Ling’s pants. Ling arched back to meet his touch

“You want my fingers?” Ed asked, brushing at the little divots just above Ling’s ass. They had played this game before, enough times that Ed knew how much Ling got off when Ed ran his mouth. “I’ve barely even touched you but you’re already so worked up. What should I do to you? Maybe I’ll just keep teasing you like this. I wonder if I could make you come without even touching your cock.”

Ling made a wanting sound, half muffled by the sheets. He writhed, pushed back against Ed’s solid weight on top of him. Ed kept him pinned for just a moment longer to be cruel before releasing Ling from under his weight. 

“Take these off and put your face down on the bed.” Ling complied quickly, wriggling out of his pants. Ed snatched the bottle of oil from the bedside table and liberally coated his fingers with the viscous fluid. Ling’s cock hung down between his legs, already flushed pink and dripping slightly. Ed smacked one of Ling’s invitingly spread cheeks just to make him jump, then gently worked his middle finger inside.

By the time Ed had three fingers inside him, Ling was fisting the bedsheets and making low throaty noises. Ed curled his fingers just to see Ling writhe, and missed half of what Ling asked him.

“What do you want?”

“Hit me again,” Ling begged through shallow pants. Ed smirked and shifted to give himself a better angle. He smoothed a hand over Ling’s skin, proprietary and soothing for a few moments. Then once he was lulled into a momentary sense of security, Ed cracked down with his palm again. Ling clenched around his fingers.

“Yeah, you like that? Do you want to come?” Ed asked, and Ling moaned his assent. “No, I don’t think I’ll let you just yet.”

Instead, Ed helped Ling flip over onto his back once more and was quite appreciative of how bendy Ling was when he drew his knees up to his chest. Ed drew his hand along the line of Ling’s stomach and chest, feeling the way his breath rose and fell. He leaned over to kiss Ling for a moment, feeling the warm press of Ling’s cock against his belly. Then he drew away and after applying more oil, lined himself up. 

As he pushed in he massaged the back of Ling’s leg. The raw sensation of Ling’s body invited him to go further but he resisted the pull, letting Ling squirm as he waited. Then, he slid the rest of the way in.

Ed fucked him slowly. Pleasure rolled in waves across his lower belly as Ling squeezed him, moaning softly into the sheets. Ling stroked himself as Ed upped the pace ever so slightly. He considered smacking Ling’s hand away but, considering all the teasing he had been doing, decided against it. By the tension in Ling’s back and legs, he was drawing close, and Ed was hovering near the edge too. 

“Together…” Ed panted, “I want us to come together.”

“Yesss,” Ling hissed, his steady strokes disintegrating into desperate tugs. “I’m gonna…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish before he and Ed were both spilling. All Ed could feel as his body shuddered with release was his fingers gripping Ling’s hips. 

They made quick work of tidying themselves before flopping back down onto the ridiculously large bed. Ed would never tell anyone other than maybe Ling or Winry, but cuddling after sex was truly one of his favorite things.

Most people were pretty understanding of Al being extremely tactile and sensitive after returning to his body, but had no idea that Ed was nearly as touch starved. Years without parents and with a brother reduced to a soul in an iron suit had taken their toll on him. Even after the end of their journey, it had taken Ed years to overcome the stupidly macho part of himself that stubbornly believed that asking for human touch was weakness. Ling and Winry were good for him. Winry always had open arms for him when he needed her touch and Ling, well, he didn’t have much of a personal bubble when it came to Ed.  
Ed wriggled himself behind Ling, burying his face in silky black hair and wrapping an arm around Ling’s warm chest. Which was actually a little uncomfortable - damn Ling for having broad shoulders - but he managed to rectify it by snaking his arm underneath Ling’s.

He felt surprisingly untired, simply boneless and happy in the diffused sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Ling, of course, dropped right off into a doze. Though Ed couldn’t really begrudge him, it was at least Ling’s second - possibly third - time coming that day alone. So he let his thoughts wander off as he breathed in Ling’s comforting scent.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Three's (supposedly) a Crowd, I became kind of captivated by this little post canon universe of mine, so I've decided to make it a little series.


End file.
